


Dear Sparky 2

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Series: Dear Sparky [2]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Charlie Brown has the best day ever, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: A sort of sequel to "Dear Sparky". Charlie Brown writes to Charles Schulz again, detailing the story of his engagement to Peppermint Patty.





	1. Chapter 1

August 9th, 2024

Dear Sparky,

               Today I'm going to ask Peppermint Patty to marry me. I know, you're surprised right? Me, whishy washy ol' Charlie Brown, the loveable loser, proposing to a girl. How did I get so courageous? Well, I didn't really. It's not that brave to ask a question when you already know the answer. After Frieda's wedding Peppermint asked me if I was ever going to propose to her.

               I couldn't believe it, one moment we were dancing and everything was fine, and the next she had stopped and was demanding to know if we were ever getting married.  The conversation went sort of like this:

               I stood there for a moment opening and closing my mouth without saying anything when Lucy reached over and poked me, "answer her question you blockhead!"

               Schroeder looked at me apologetically and pulled Lucy away, "leave them alone Lu."

               Peppermint glared at me, "Well Chuck?"

               I gulped but managed to stammer out a reply. "O..Of course Patty, I'm, uh, just waiting for the right moment."

               "Well that right moment better be soon Chuck!"

               "I..it will."

               So here I am Sparky, looking at the engagement ring in my hand, about to go on the date that will change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

SHE SAID YES!

SHE SAID YES, Sparky! Peppermint Patty and I are engaged!

               We went to Joe Shalabotnik's team's game. It was the best I ever saw Joe play. The game went into overtime, the bases were loaded and Joe was at bat. He swung and missed, he swung again and missed again. I sighed, "I just know he'll never hit it."

               But then... the pitch came and Joe hit a grand slam clear into the stands. And Sparky, Peppermint Patty caught it and gave it to me. The only grand slam of Joe Shalabotnik's career and the ball is mine!

               After the game we went to congratulate Joe, we had to wait awhile for him to wake up though, he had passed out just after finishing the game.

               After that we headed out to the old vacant lot to play catch, then we went for a walk and sat under the tree we used to sit under when we were kids.

               She took my hand and smiled at me, that was the moment I had been waiting for. I reached into my pocket and handed her the box with the ring in it.

               Peppermint's eyes widened and I began my carefully prepared speech. “Peppermint Patty, you have always been your dad’s precious gem and now you’re mine too. I love you dearly. We’ve been a couple for years and friends for even longer. All our friends, including my little sister, are married and now it’s our turn. Please, Peppermint Patty, marry me.”

               Peppermint opened the box and looked at the ring for a moment, then she looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. I was starting to panic when she spoke, “Oh Chuck, you don’t have to ask, you’re the only one I’ve ever loved, of course I’ll marry you.” Then she kissed me.

               So here I am Sparky, an engaged man. I'll never be able to thank you enough for giving me Peppermint Patty.

Love,

Charles "Charlie" Brown.


End file.
